


Berkana

by Voirloup



Series: Origin(aux) [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brumelin, Druids, Fantasy, Inspired by The Witcher, Medieval, Runes, Vikings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Ecrit à la base durant un atelier d'écriture sur Discord
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: Origin(aux) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937071
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Berkana

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit à la base durant un atelier d'écriture sur Discord

Berkana était une rune qu’il adorait, elle était sa rune. Allez savoir pourquoi. 

Ce n’était pas une rune très ‘’masculine’’ comme certains pouvaient le rire dans son dos. Mais elle lui convenait très bien, elle était tatouée sur sa peau depuis sa naissance et il l’aimait vraiment. Peut-être le fait qu’il était androgyne. Peut-être le fait qu’il appréciait vraiment son boulot en tant que druide. 

Avec tout les slashs qui allaient avec : sage-femme, médecin, prêtre, professeur, mentor. 

Cela allait de paire avec toutes les significations de la rune gravée sur sa peau après tout : fertilité, croissance, union, mariage, naissance. Mort. 

Il s’en fichait que les hommes du village, ces hommes avec cette rune de force qu’il ne supportait pas, rient dans son dos. Parce que lui, à l’instant, dans cette brume, il savait très bien ce qu’il faisait pendant que ces idiots du village criaient à l’ennemi de venir à eux. 

Il roula des yeux à un nouveau cri de puissance de l’un des stupides. Les brutes ne comprendraient jamais que cela ne sert à rien. Le Brumelin n’allait pas sortir de son trou avec les hurlements. Par contre, une légère odeur de sang et il sortirait. 

Alors le brun prit son coutelas, celui qu’il avait toujours accroché à sa ceinture, et s’entailla la main pour faire sortir le monstre de sa cachette. Il ne fallût pas longtemps. 

Il entendit clairement les pas lourds de la créature venir vers lui. Il ne la voyait pas, stupide brume, stupide capacité de cette bête à devenir quasiment invisible. Mais il la sentait la bouche de cette dernière à deux doigts de lui arracher sa main ensanglantée. 

Et il n’avait pas besoin de hurler, lui, pour que le possesseur de la rune de guerrier ne tue le monstre dont l’apparence apparue au druide, en même temps que la pointe de l’épée d’argent qui dépassait de la poitrine grise et visqueuse, à quelques centimètres des côtes blanches et humaines. 

Sa rune signifiait bien des choses. Mais elle ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne pouvait pas se battre. Ou aider d’autres à le faire.


End file.
